


Curls And Barbells (And Other Things That Make Patrick Brewer Feel Right)

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Makes Patrick Brewer Feel Right, Eyeliner, Families of Choice, Found Family, Frottage, Hair Dyeing, Identity, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Need a hand?” Ted asked. He settled on the stool in front of him.“What?” Patrick looked away from David, the sway of his hips as he bickered with Alexis. Ted grinned as Patrick met his eyes, his own gaze drifting to where Alexis sat laughing as something Stevie had said. It occurred to Patrick then, that they would be brothers-in-law if David said yes to his proposal.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer & Theodore "Ted" Mullens, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Curls And Barbells (And Other Things That Make Patrick Brewer Feel Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts).



> CW: explicit content after third line

Patrick let his eyes fall closed as Stevie parted his hair, painting the color over each section with methodical strokes. His scalp tingled, cool cream warming as the color developed on his curls. He sat slumped on a wooden kitchen chair in the bathroom of her apartment, feet tucked around the rung beneath him. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Stevie asked, poking the back of Patrick’s neck with the end of the brush. 

Patrick could’ve done it himself. He had been ever since he was fourteen, confused and heartbroken. Dying his hair felt like the least destructive and most cost effective change.

That first box of dye at Elm Valley Gas and Things cost $8.99. It left blotches on his elbows and the undersides of his forearms; it stained the tips of his fingers and left a stain around the shower drain. His curls were bright, electric orange for three days. It wasn’t the shade advertised on the box, but when he looked in the mirror he didn’t see the person who had broken his best friend’s heart. He added a column to his budget. 

“Ow, fuck, Stevie,” Patrick laughed, his feet dropped to the floor as he straightened up. The scent of developer rushed through his lungs, sharp and familiar. Her bathroom window had been painted over so many times it stuck when he tried to open it. The overhead fan let out an ominous rattle, only halfheartedly clearing the fumes. 

Patrick shut the door of Stevie’s shower, skin tingling as he stepped out of the spray. He scrunched a motel towel over his wet hair. He wiped the condensation from the mirror, fingertips lingering on the glass. Looking at the chestnut brown curls he felt more like himself than he had in a long time. 

* * *

“Um, Button?” Alexis asked, her finger paused mid nose boop. She had stopped by the Apothecary on her way to school under the guise of helping him open. In practice, she’d already sampled a tube of hand lotion he’d have to shrink out and drank half his tea.

“What’s this?” Alexis sounded entirely too excited. 

Patrick winced before he realized what she had seen. A thin curved barbell was threaded through his septum, flipped upward so the ends weren’t visible. 

Alexis’ hands slid to cup his face, fingers splayed from his cheekbones to his jaw. The thin metal lines of her rings pressed against his cheeks. Patrick felt engulfed by her excitement, swept up in the same rush of adrenaline that had led him to the piercing lounge in the first place.

He was nineteen, band mates hovering nervously at the end of the chair. Patrick breathed out, the piercer’s deft maneuvering, a moment of pain. He found himself grinning beneath her hands.

“Yay, Patrick, yay,” Alexis gasped, eyes crinkling in the corners. Patrick laughed, as she tilted his head back, “I love this for you.”

“Thank you, Alexis.” 

“I can not believe you have a nose piercing,”Alexis pouted playfully, “How did I not know about this?” She nudged the lip balm aside - Patrick made a note to put it back where it belonged before David came in - and boosted herself up to sit next to the register. 

Patrick shrugged, “I don’t wear it often.” 

“Okay, so,” Alexis gestured impatiently, “show me.” 

Patrick glanced around the store. He straightened the fold in the cuff of his button down, breathing out as he reached up to flip the barbell over. 

Alexis studied him, hummed speculatively. The line between her brows smoothed, “It suits you, Button.” She booped his nose, decisive, approving.

* * *

David stood in front of Alexis, applying her eyeliner with a practiced hand. Stevie’s feathered robe was draped over his shoulders. Stevie sat with Twyla, the other kit kat girls paired off to work on finalizing their make-up for the dress rehearsal.

David’s hands flipped and turned in the air between touches to Alexis’ face. He switched between products without looking, fingertips dancing along their silhouette. The silver glint of his rings caught the light. They reminded Patrick of a flock of colorful birds. Pink and fathered, they shone in the glow of the bulbs edging the mirrors. 

Patrick fidgeted with the leather straps of his body harness; he had a set of golden rings in his sock drawer. Tapping his eyeliner pencil against the counter in an even rhythm, he turned the proposal over in his mind.

“Need a hand?” Ted asked. He settled on the stool in front of him.

“What?” Patrick looked away from David, the sway of his hips as he bickered with Alexis. Ted grinned as Patrick met his eyes, his own gaze drifting to where Alexis sat laughing as something Stevie had said. It occurred to Patrick then, that they would be brothers-in-law if David said yes to his proposal.

Ted nodded toward the pencil in his hand, “do you want some help or were you going to _wing_ it?” Ted grinned at his own pun.

Patrick laughed, handing it over, “help would be great, thank you, Ted.”

“Look up,” Ted’s hand was steady, rimming his eyes with precise lines. “Break a leg out there, man,” Ted clapped Patrick on the shoulder as David made his way over.

“Hi,” David leaned in to kiss him. Ted spun Alexis beneath his arm.

“Hi,” Patrick was very much looking forward to becoming part of this family.

* * *

It was the seventh time David kissed him - not that Patrick had been counting - when he felt it. David had given him chaste brushes of kisses, pressed them to the corner of his lips, pulled him in, licked the seam of his mouth, ghosted the line of his teeth over Patrick’s lower lip. It hadn’t been this. 

David had him pinned to the back wall of the store, one hand curled around the back of his neck, the other braced on the wall next to his head. David slotted their hips together, tongue sliding over Patrick’s. It was a slow drag, stoked the desire burning beneath his skin. 

“David,” Patrick groaned as David shifted, nudging a leg between his thighs, “oh, fuck.” Patrick’s cock strained against his jeans. He surged forward to meet David’s mouth, grating his hips. He was desperate for friction, chasing the overwhelming surge of pleasure. God, nothing had ever felt this good, this right. 

David’s hand tightened on the back of Patrick’s neck, fingers scratching through the short hairs at his nape. He was struck with longing for his curls, the desire for David to twine his fingers through them and pull him where he wanted. Patrick resolved to let it grow. 

David let out a curious hum, tongue exploring his more deliberately. Its tip circled the smooth spacer at its center with slow circles. The small disk was clear and flush with Patrick’s tongue. It was hardly noticeable, except David seemed very interested in feeling it. He slid his tongue over Patrick's with deep thrusts, firm slides. Patrick shuddered; David was _fucking his mouth._ He groaned as David pressed closer, nipping at Patrick's lower lip.

“You have a tongue piercing?” David asked, as if he hadn’t just thoroughly felt it for himself. 

“Yes,” Patrick panted as David’s hips thrust against his, dark gaze pinning him to the wall.

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David tugged him closer. “That is so fucking hot,” David breathed before closing the distance between them. 

Patrick deeply regretted requesting they take it slow, but he had a feeling they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!! I always welcome feedback and/or suggestions.  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
